Cache-cache mortel
by Altamiya
Summary: Quand lors d'une attaque éclair sur New York, deux héros disparaissent, c'est à Susan Storm et Carol Danvers de les sauver. Mais le périple les rapprochera également plus qu'elles ne croyaient possible. Trouveront-elles leurs compagnons à temps? Ressortiront-elles de cette épreuve plus proches et fortes ou brisées?


**Voilà un petit prologue sur cette fic que j'avais promise à un ami depuis longtemps. Le ton n'est pas forcément représentatif de la suite, mais c'est pour estimer les personnes intéressées pour lire cette histoire. En espérant que vous apprécierez, et n'oubliez pas: les reviews nourrissent l'inspiration et la motivation de l'auteur.**

* * *

Les choses devenaient sérieuses. La tension était palpable dans l'air. Regards en coin, mâchoires serrées, les adversaires se jaugeaient. Au milieu de la table, les jetons s'amoncelaient. Tout se jouait sur une question simple : Barton bluffait-il ou non ? Logan huma l'air, le vrilla du regard, essaya d'avoir le moindre indice, mais non, l'archer restait impassible. Ben Grimm s'était couché depuis quelques tours déjà, Tony Stark prêtait plus d'attention à son verre qu'à son jeu, laissant face à face le vengeur et le mutant.

« Alors, Barton, prêt à renoncer, se moqua Logan, essayant de déstabiliser son adversaire. »

Il n'entendit pas sa réponse noyée dans un brouhaha de tous les diables : _All the single ladies, all the single ladies !_

Les quatre participants se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la télévision où une partie fort disputée de Dance Dance Revolution venait de commencer entre Peter Parker, ce bon vieux Spider-man des familles, et Johnny Storm, la fantastique Torche Humaine. Qui avait amené ce jeu stupide et qui l'avait validé pour une soirée jeu ? Aucune importance. Mais comment Logan était-il censé se concentrer en voyant ses deux abrutis se déhancher devant un écran sur de la musique, pardon, du bruit aussi atroce ?

« Oh, tu vas perdre, l'Araignée ! Je mets le feu au dancefloor !

-Si ton sens du rythme est aussi mauvais que ton sens de l'humour, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Et honnêtement, tu ferais honte à Beyoncé.

-Vous pouvez couper votre foutoir, grogna Logan.

-Logan, laisse les gamins s'amuser, intervient Steve Rogers en arrivant dans la grande salle, les bras chargés de pizza, boîtes de nouilles chinoises et plateau de sushis.

-Ouais, c'est ça, laisse s'amuser les gamins, reprit Johnny. EYH ! On n'est pas des gamins !

-Logan, estime-toi heureux, coupa Susan Storm, qui était assise sur le canapé derrière son frère. Au début, ils voulaient faire un concours de karaoké sur Céline Dion….

-Comment ça, c'est pas une obligation pour les Canadiens d'aimer Céline Dion, ricana Tony Stark.

-Mes griffes sortent plus vite que ton armure n'arrive, boîte de conserve.

-Si tu veux essayer, il suffit de demander, Logan, lança Johnny en ratant un des pas de dance.

-Et ouais, l'allumette, quand on peut pas faire deux choses en même temps, on se concentre, conclut Peter quand l'écran de scores s'afficha et le proclama vainqueur.

-Ouais, bah pause, j'ai soif. » 

Johnny se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle tous les rafraîchissements étaient posés et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Enfin, s'avachir de tout son long, la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur était une meilleure description. Elle lui passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, et il ferma les yeux, soupirant de contentement.

« C'est tout de même dommage que Reed n'ait pas pu venir, fit Steve d'une voix douce.

-Il a préféré rester travailler au Baxter, tant pis pour lui, coupa Susan, son ton indiquant clairement que ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel elle comptait s'étendre.

-Puis trois fantastiques sur quatre, c'est bien assez pour s'occuper de vous autres, les vengeurs, grommela Ben.

-Vous avez les deux meilleurs avec vous, enchaîna Johnny. Oh, et on a ramené Ben aussi, il nous faisait un peu pitié tout seul.

-Tu vas voir ce que u vas prendre, espèce de….

-Eyh, on en est déjà aux tentatives de meurtre ? Je pensais pas qu'on était autant en retard, se fit entendre une voix féminine en provenance de l'ascenseur.

-Miss Drew, Miss Danvers, un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous, annonça Jarvis.

-De même, Jarv'. Je comptais pas manquer la soirée pizza et jeux tant attendue. » 

Carol Danvers entra d'un pas assuré, les talons de ses longues bottes noires qui lui montaient jusqu'au milieu des cuisses claquant au rythme de sa démarche sur le sol lisse du penthouse de la Tour. Elle portait une jupe noire à coupe droit, fendue sur le côté gauche et portant un liseré rouge sur le côté droit. Sa tenue était complétée par un simple chemisier blanc, et une longue écharpe rouge qu'elle portait enroulée autour du cou mais qui flottait derrière elle quand elle avançait, ondulant au même rythme que ses cheveux d'or détachés. Jessica Drew avançait derrière elle, pantalon noir bien coupé et débardeur rouge la mettant en valeur. Jessica se dirigea directement vers la table des joueurs de poker et vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Hawkeye.

« Alors, tu nous gagnes assez pour un voyage en Europe ?

-Si tu veux aller en Europe, on peut toujours voler un Quinjet….

-C'est légalement de la préméditation de dire ça, c'est Daredevil qui me l'a appris, intervint Spider-man.

-Parce que vous discutez de ça, demanda Carol, amusée, en tirant une chaise pour venir se mettre à côté du canapé.

-Oui, on se fréquente pas mal, pourquoi ?

-Comment ça se fait ? Il travaille plutôt en solo d'habitude, non?

-Bah, c'est évident, non. Affinités chromatiques !

-Pour le rouge ?

-Précisément !

-Vous êtes pas les seuls en rouge. Et est-ce que Daredevil sait au moins qu'il porte du rouge !

-On lui a dit.

-On ?

-Je lui ai dit.

-Peter ?

-Je me suis trompé de pronom, je suis en pleine dance, ça demande de la concentration là, dit-il précipitamment.

-Bon, bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit. Et pourquoi pas te mettre dans une équipe bleue ?

-C'est déjà fait, je suis membre honoraire des fantastiques.

-Non, tu n'étais que mon remplaçant, coupa Johnny. Mais rien ne remplace mon charme dévastateur, et je suis revenu donc….

-Reed m'a laissé les clés du Baxter.

-Ca veut rien dire, vous êtes copains de labo ! Hank Pym a les clés du Baxter ! Il est pas un fantastique pour autant ! Susan, explique-lui.

-Je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires, les garçons. Et votre prochaine chanson va bientôt commencer, préparez-vous. » 

Pendant qu'ils se remettaient en place et que les premières mesures de _Gangnam Style_ commençaient à retentir, Carol tira sa chaise vers le canapé pour se rapprocher de Susan qui sirotait tranquillement un cocktail aux couleurs vives.

« Ils ont conscience d'être absolument ridicules ?

-Il me semble que c'est en partie le but, répondit Susan avec un petit sourire en coin. A chacun ses façons de gérer la pression. D'autres préfèrent parier, eux se dépenser.

-Non, mais je veux dire….Ca n'a pas d'importance. Tu sais que je suis déjà allée à Gangnam en fait ?

-Comment ça ? C'est un lieu ?

-Oui, un quartier de Séoul, précisément. J'y suis passée à l'occasion d'un entraînement commun avec les forces armées coréennes, quand j'étais encore dans l'active. Je pense que l'endroit a dû pas mal changer depuis, mais c'était sympathique. Bon, on y est allés en été, donc c'était tout de suite plus agréable de ne pas avoir à se balader sous des dizaines de centimètres de neige !

-La Corée est si froide que ça ?

-Paraît-il. En tout cas, c'est ce que les anciens essayaient de nous dire. Je n'ai jamais vu ça par moi-même.

-D'autres contrées exotiques à faire partager ?

-Oulah, je ne vais pas me lancer là-dedans avec une fantastique. Sérieusement, le service actif vous fait voir du pays, mais pas des dimensions totalement différentes !

-Je pense que les locaux de Gangnam sont plus accueillants…

-Je n'en doute pas. » 

Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans un silence confortable. Devant la télé, voyant que Peter prenait encore la tête au niveau des points, Johnny décida de recourir aux grands moyens. Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur le côté et plaqua son adversaire au sol. Le jeu se mit en pause, ne détectant plus ses participants, pendant que les deux hommes roulaient au sol.

« Et bah alors, on a un sens d'araignée en carton ?

-Non, tu es juste trop débile pour être considéré comme une menace.

-Tu vas voir ça, l'insecte !

-Arachnide !» 

Un match de catch s'improvisa au milieu du penthouse. Même les joueurs de poker s'arrêtèrent pour venir parier sur son résultat. Tony s'improvisa arbitre, avec des règles aussi simples que « pas le droit de prendre feu, et pas le droit de mordre. Oh et si vous vous arrachez les vêtements, je demande à Jarvis d'enregistrer et je mets tout ça en ligne ». Le match ne dura que le temps pour Captain America de remonter et de séparer les deux lutteurs, en les sermonnant sur le fait que ce n'est pas comme ça que des adulte devraient se comporter, qu'en plus ils étaient amis, et que l'amitié était la chose la plus importante qui pouvait exister et que leur statut de modèles pour le monde entier ne leur permettait plus de faire ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils voulaient et où ils voulaient. Il les saisit tous deux par l'épaule et les releva, les foudroyant d'un regard sévère. Il faut savoir que décevoir Captain America, c'est quelque chose que tous les héros réunis redoutaient. Comme Hawkeye le disait parfois, fréquenter Steve Rogers, c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir toujours envie de donner le meilleur de soi-même, d'être un homme aussi bon que le soldat semblait croire que l'on pouvait être. Le décevoir, c'était redescendre aussi rapidement à sa condition d'homme faillible, ce qui n'était jamais très agréable pour un héros. Johnny et Peter regardaient leurs pieds, comme deux enfants pris en faute, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Steve ne se mette à rire doucement en les regardant :

« Allons, il n'y a pas mort d'homme quand même. Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement. Et montrez-moi donc comment ça marche ce jeu !

-Ok, CA, Jarvis va l'enregistrer, s'exclama Tony en voyant Steve sélectionner une chanson avec les deux autres.

-Tout ça parce que tu es jaloux, Stark, dit Carol en riant. Si tu as tellement envie de les rejoindre, vas-y…

-…..

-Personne ne se moquera.

-Steve, attends-moi, je serai ton joueur 2 !

-Et la partie de poker ?

-Je reprends les cartes, proposa Carol avant de s'asseoir. » 

La soirée continua comme ça, les joueurs changeant entre la table de poker et les danses de plus en plus stupides qui s'enchainaient devant la télé. Et tout le monde fut forcé de reconnaître que ce jeu était plutôt une bonne addition au contenu habituel de leurs soirées. Jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, toute la pression qui pesait sur leurs épaules à tous semblait ne plus exister et ils redevenaient une bande d'amis qui s'amusaient ensemble avant de tomber un à un de fatigue sur les différents canapés ou même par terre à des heures plus ou moins avancées. Carol et Susan étaient parmi les dernières debout. Steve et Tony étaient partis Dieu sait où, et Carol n'avait surtout pas l'intention de les surprendre dans une position compromettante. Jessica s'était endormie dans les bras de Clint, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur en voyant ça. Fut un temps, qui n'était pas si lointain, c'était elle qui pouvait enfouir son visage dans les doux cheveux bruns de Jessica, respirant son odeur si enivrante. Elle essaya de se changer les idées en détournant le regard pour voir Susan chuchoter doucement avec son frère. Bien qu'elle soit incapable d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, cette simple démonstration d'amour fraternel la renvoya plus encore à sa solitude actuelle. Elle tourna les talons et sortir sur la terrasse dans la nuit, une présence que nul ne remarquait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et admira les étoiles. Elle se souvenait encore quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle regardait le ciel étoilé, à rêver d'un jour faire partie des privilégiés qui pouvaient s'y envoler. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'ADN d'un guerrier alien en elle, et elle pouvait danser parmi les étoiles sans fusée ni rien. Elle avait rencontré des habitants de différentes planètes, elle avait parcouru le monde, l'avait également sauvé plusieurs fois. Derrière elle, il y avait ses amis, sa famille, cette bande de héros abimés par la vie mais qui essayait de faire de leur mieux, pour eux-mêmes et pour les autres. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi seule ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour se préoccuper plus de Carol Danvers que de Miss Marvel. Et même ce nom….Sa vie ne tournait plus autour de Mar-vell, n'avait jamais tourné autour de lui ! Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle partie de l'univers il était maintenant. Son identité héroïque occupait la plus grande partie de son temps, et c'était encore une référence à un pauvre type qui était parti sans même laisser un mot. Et ça, c'était sans compter sur sa perte de mémoire, et son alcoolisme qu'elle avait eu du mal à surmonter. Parce que, évidemment quand c'était Tony, c'était un trait de caractère, mais quand c'était elle, il fallait la virer des Vengeurs ! Mais tout ça était derrière elle. La question était de savoir : qu'allait-elle trouver devant ? 

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit le léger sifflement des portes automatiques en verre qui coulissaient. Susan Storm sortait du penthouse pour venir la rejoindre, ses cheveux blonds accrochant la lumière de la lune. Son visage portait une expression à mi-chemin entre inquiétude et bienveillance. Elle s'approcha doucement avant de venir s'adosser à la barrière, regardant Carol du coin de l'œil, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Carol, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Non, je n'arrive juste pas à dormir, alors je viens regarder un peu le ciel au calme. Les ronflements de Ben et de Logan ne sont définitivement pas une ambiance propice à la méditation !

-Non, c'est sûr, répondit son interlocutrice en riant doucement. Et c'est toujours agréable de profiter d'un peu de temps à soi la nuit.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Plus petite, je rêvais d'être astronaute. J'ai fait le deuxième meilleur truc : pilote de chasse ! Le reste….

-Le reste, c'était imprévisible. J'étais aussi enthousiaste pour ma première sortie spatiale. Mais là aussi, c'est rentré dans l'histoire.

-Tu regrettes, demanda subitement Carol.

-Pas un seul instant, répondit Susan, une lueur fauve dans le regard. Non, ce qui me manque le plus, c'est du temps à moi. Mais ce n'est pas tellement les fantastiques le problème. Entre mari et enfants…J'ai l'impression de me perdre moi-même. Ne le dis pas à Ben, mais j'étais presque soulagée que Reed ne puisse pas venir ce soir.

-Des soucis entre vous ?

-Non, non, pas de soucis, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Simplement des divergences d'emploi du temps, continua-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. Et ça fait du bien aussi de voir simplement mon frère en tant que petit frère et pas en tant que super tonton….Même s'il le fait très bien ! Mais simplement, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit fait pour des responsabilités.

-Effectivement, à le voir aujourd'hui avec Peter, on peut se poser la question !

-Chacun sa façon de décompresser. Le voir comme ça, ça me suffit. J'ai déjà suffisamment cru le perdre alors j'essaie de profiter.

-Je vois. Enfin, je ne peux pas comparer, je n'ai jamais eu de petit frère. Mais je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un de proche. On ne s'en remet jamais totalement.

-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas….

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Depuis le temps, ça fait partie de ce que je suis. Oui, sur le coup, j'ai cru ne jamais m'en relever, mais au final, ça m'a donné la force et l'envie d'aller encore plus loin. Et quand je m'envole, je me demande si quelque part, en me regardant de là-haut, il est fier de moi.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Qui ne le serait pas ?

-Les mères de famille catholiques américaines selon les forums, apparemment, répondit Carol en haussant les épaules. Parait-il que mon costume aurait plus sa place sur les trottoirs de Bogota que sur les chaînes d'infos aux heures de grande écoute.

-Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas de problèmes avec elle, continua Susan en riant, c'est parce qu'une femme qui devient invisible, ça convient parfaitement à leur conception de la vie. Evidemment le côté génération de champ de force en moins.

-Je ne sais pas, je trouve leur propos encore plus efficace pour repousser les gens…. » 

Elles discutèrent comme ça, facilement, de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Elles ne rentrèrent à l'intérieur que lorsque le froid eut fini de tomber et de s'installer, quelques temps après que Mars ne soit apparu au-dessus de l'horizon. Elles avaient fait un concours de qui pouvait reconnaître le plus d'étoiles, et Carol avait perdu à plate couture. Susan avait également parlé de Fatalis, qui lui faisait plus pitié que peur, coincé qu'il était dans son obsession de vengeance. Elle lui avait même révélé des anecdotes croustillantes sur l'enfance de Johnny. Carol n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir les utiliser contre lui la prochaine fois qu'il essaierait de faire son intéressant. Elles prirent les couvertures qui restaient au sol, les étalèrent pour faire un couchage de fortune, et s'endormirent au milieu du salon, entre les ronflements de certains et le doux ronronnement électrique qui berçait les occupants de la tour des Vengeurs. 

Ils furent tous réveillés en sursaut par une alarme stridente. Les écrans s'allumèrent sur des scènes de destruction et d'explosion d'immeubles. D'énormes robots autonomes détruisaient tout sur leur passage. On attaquait New York. Encore. Steve Rogers fut le premier à se lever, avant de sonner le rassemblement.

« Vengeurs, rassemblement ! Je veux tout le soutien aérien en l'air le plus vite possible. Tony, tu nous trouves ce que c'est et leur point faible. Peter, New York est ton terrain de jeu, trouve-nous d'où ils viennent et je compte sur toi pour les prendre dans ta toile. Carol, en l'absence de mieux, force brute pour les arrêter. Wolverine, idem. Susan, tu peux assurer la protection des civils ?

-Pas sur toute la ville, mais je peux essayer.

-En avant, alors, vous savez quoi faire, on reste en contact. Ceux qui ont besoin de se changer ont intérêt à battre des records de vitesse ! »


End file.
